


Flannel Shirts and Reindeer Skirts

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 23 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N takes Bucky with her for a family Christmas at the Barton farm.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 24





	Flannel Shirts and Reindeer Skirts

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to come along? I don't want to intrude," Bucky asks for the fifth time in the last two hours. We are seated in one of the jets as Clint and Nat fly us to his farm, where we'll be spending Christmas with Laura and the kids.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure. You know the kids adore their uncle Bucky, and Laura threatened to make Clint sleep on the couch if we didn't bring you along," I reassure him with a loving smile and a squeeze of his knee.

"Buckle up, lovebirds! We're coming in for a landing!" Nat calls out from the pilot's seat. We quickly do as she says and tighten the seatbelts as she smoothly lands the jet in the field a small distance away from the farmhouse.

The back ramp has barely finished opening when Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel come running in, all shouting, "You're home! You're home! You're home!" before giving each of us a tight hug and grabbing a suitcase to carry.

Laura is waiting for us inside the house with homemade chicken burgers and eggnog for lunch. She instructs the kids on where to place the suitcases then go wash up before they can eat. "I'm so glad that you're all here for Christmas, it wouldn't be the same without all of us together," she says as we make our way to the table.

"There is no place we would rather be," Bucky smiles, draping his arm over the back of my chair with a smile. Once lunch is over, and the dishes are all washed and packed away, all the adults depart to their rooms to unpack while the kids go play in the living room.

The next morning I wake up early to help Laura with all the last-minute preparations for Christmas Eve dinner. The house is flooded with the scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and ginger as we bake cookies while preparing the prawn cocktails, orange chicken thighs, crispy baby potatoes, garlic and mushroom gravy, and pina colada mocktails while classic Christmas carols float from the speakers.

Once all the food is done and in the oven, I quickly slip upstairs to go get ready for dinner. As I open the door Bucky exits the bathroom dressed in boots, a pair of black jeans that hug his thighs and ass in the most delicious way, and a red flannel shirt. "Oh, I could certainly get used to this view," I tell him with a mischievous grin as I step closer to run my hands over his clothed torso.

"I'm sure that you could, baby girl, but then we would be late for the dinner that you worked so hard on today," he grins back, his hands settling on my waist as he leans in to peck my lips.

Several kisses later I pull away from him. "You're right, if I don't go get dressed now we're gonna be late," I grin as he groans before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. After taking a quick shower, I moisturize my skin with the vanilla body butter I got from lush, spray on my favorite vanilla-scented deodorant, blowdry and brush my hair, then pull on the black leggings, red reindeer printed skirt and cream-colored sweater I had set out along with my black ankle boots, and jewelry.

As I descend the stairs I can see Bucky and Clint engaged in what appears to be a very serious conversation. That stops when Bucky catches sight of me. "Wow...Sweetheart, you look...absolutely gorgeous," Bucky stammers, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Thanks, babe," I grin at him, "I'm gonna go see if I can help Laura and Nat," I say before turning and walking into the kitchen. 

Much later that evening after all the food had been devoured, the presents opened and the kids put to bed, we sit snuggled together in front of the fireplace, mugs of Clint's special hot chocolate in hand. "Thank you so much doll," Bucky murmurs quietly before kissing the top of my head.

I pull back just enough to see his face, which wears a fond and grateful smile. "What for?" I ask, putting my mug down in favor of cupping his cheek.

"For letting me love you and giving me a family," he says as he gently rests his hand on my slightly swollen stomach, his eyes shining with unspoken emotion.

"You are my home, Bucky. Now and forever," I smile before crossing the distance between us to pull him into a long, warm kiss, finally feeling at home.


End file.
